Dancing With The Devil
by trunksx18
Summary: 18 rapes Trunks, and there are many consequenses. Warnings: Rape, language, and sex. Bad Summary more to this story. Mirai Timeline! R/R BIG NOTE:Not a story made by me,just for my C2, and NOT A STORY POSTED ON ANY OTHER FANFICTION SITE.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing With The Devil

Gohan, Chichi, and Trunks were sitting in the Son's kitchen and enjoying some tea.  
"I have feeling something bad is going to happen." Trunks said quietly. Chichi gasped and Gohan's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean Trunks?" Chichi asked nervously.  
"The androids, they're going to hurt someone very badly, very soon." Trunks replied. Gohan clenched his fists and looked at Trunks.

"Who? Who is it going to be Trunks?" Gohan asked, anger rising in his voice. Trunks frowned and clenched his fists.

"That's the problem Gohan, I don't know." Trunks replied. He looked at Chichi and Gohan. "I have a bad feeling about this." Trunks declared. Trunks and Gohan suddenly jumped up and gasped.

"Do you feel that?!" Gohan asked.  
"They're fading. It's them!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Let's go!" Gohan prompted.

"Please be careful Gohan. You too Trunks." Chichi said sadly.  
"Don't worry, we will Mom." Gohan said smiling. He gave his mother a quick kiss and walked out of the house. Trunks hugged Chichi and grinned a little.  
"See ya later Chichi-san." Trunks said. He followed Gohan.

They both landed near the androids and watched as they ki blasted half of the city away.  
"Hey cut it out! Trunks yelled.

"Whose going to make us?" Juuhachi-gou asked quirking an eyebrow at Trunks.  
"We are!" Trunks declared. He got into fighting stance and glared at Juhachi-gou. Juunana-gou chuckled and turned to Juuhachi-gou.

"I'll take the bigger one. You can have the pipsqeak." He said in his emotionless voice.  
"Fine, whatever you want brother. I don't care which one you want. I could use either one." Juuhachi-gou said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever, have fun." Juunana-gou said in an almost taunting voice. He stood up and looked at Gohan. "Come with me." And with that he flew off.

"Take care of yourself Trunks." Gohan warned as he flew off with the male android. 18 stood up and smirked.

"Ready to fight?" Trunks asked. She merely shook her head and walked over to Trunks. "What?! Why don't you want to fight?!" Trunks asked. Juuhachi-gou looked Trunks in the eyes.  
"I don't feel like it today." She said simply.

"Then what do you want to do? Play checkers?" Trunks asked sarcastically. Juuhachi-gou simply grabbed his shirt and smirked at Trunks. "What are you doing?! Let go!" Trunks cried.

He stuggled to get away from the deadly android but only succeeded in ripping his shirt off. Juuhachi-gou smiled when she saw his bare chest. She stepped closer to Trunks and placed her hands on his shoulders. A look of fear filled Trunks' eyes as she roughly kissed him. Trunks struggled against her but it was no use.

She broke the kiss but kept her hold on him.  
"You can guess what I want now." Juuhachi-gou said in an amused voice. Trunks was so scared that he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Juuhachi-gou ran her fingers lightly over his chest, exploring every curve of muscle. "Pretty good build for a peewee." Juuhachi-gou murmured. She found his belt and ripped it from him.

"Please let me go!" Trunks pleaded.  
"No way! I'm going to have way to much fun with you!" Juuhachi said excitedly. She pulled his pants down and they fell to his knees. "Nice boxers." Juuhachi complimented upon seeing Trunks' happy face boxers. Trunks blushed madly and looked away from Juuhachi-gou.  
"Get away from me!" Trunks growled.

"Not a chance!" Juuhachi replied. She quickly took all of her clothing off and looked at Trunks hungrily. With a flick of her wrist Trunks joined her in nudity. "Now comes the fun!" She exclaimed. Trunks could only gasp in horror as she impaled herself onto him.

Gohan flew around looking for Trunks.  
"Where is he?!" Gohan asked worriedly. Juunana-gou had become bored with Gohan and left him there half unconcious. When he came to he realized that he couldn't feel Trunks' ki. "What if that monster killed him?" Gohan asked outloud.

He stopped suddenly when he felt a very weak ki. "Trunks!" He exclaimed, flying towards it as fast as he could. He landed near it and searched around for Trunks. "Trunks?! Where are you?" Gohan asked loudly. He heard a faint groan and walked towards the tree where it came from. He found the naked form of Trunks.

"Gohan." Trunks groaned softly. He had yet to notice that Gohan was above him. "Where are you?" He asked quietly. Gohan kneeled next to Trunks and pulled his limp form into his lap.  
"I'm here Trunks." Gohan whispered. He brushed Trunks' lavender bangs out of his eyes.

Trunks weakly clutched onto Gohan's shirt. "What did she do to you Trunks?" Gohan asked. A small sob escaped Trunks' throat.  
"She got me Gohan. She got me!" Trunks cried. He buried his face into Gohan's chest and let sobs rack his body.

"She-," Gohan gulped nervously, "she raped you?" Trunks nodded his head and looked up at Gohan.  
"I-I tried to get away. She caught me, ripped off my clothes and-and..." Trunks trailed off. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hurriedly wiped his eyes.  
"Oh Kami, Trunks." Gohan whispered. He set Trunks back onto the ground and pulled off his orange shirt, leaving the navy one to cover himself.

"Here." Gohan said. He handed the orange one to Trunks, who slowly, pulled it on. "Let's get you home." Gohan said. He picked Trunks up again and flew towards Cap Corp.  
"What's my mom gonna say?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know Trunks." Gohan answered truthfully. He continued to fly towards Cap Corp. and landed in the front yard. He walked quickly into the huge home. "Bulma? Where are you?" Gohan asked.

"In the kitchen!" Bulma replied. Gohan walked into the kitchen and dropped Trunks into one of the chairs. "What happened to Trunks?!" Bulma asked worriedly.  
"It's a long story." Gohan said wearily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Trunks sat at the table, staring off into blank space. Bulma sat across from Trunks and Gohan.

"Gohan, what happened to him?" Bulma asked hysterically.

"Android 18 raped him." Gohan said angrily.

"She did what?!" Bulma asked shocked.

"She raped Trunks!" Gohan cried angrily.

"Oh my God!" Bulma screamed. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I found him, naked and half-conscious Bulma. She got him really bad." Gohan whispered. Bulma got up and hugged Trunks, tear coarsing down her cheeks.

"Trunks! My baby, my poor baby." Bulma sobbed. Trunks wrapped his arms around his mother, but didn't say anything.

"Bulma, we should test him for an STD. Who knows what that android has within her." Gohan said darkly. Bulma pulled away from Trunks and looked into the young boy's face. He stared blankly at her, not even blinking. She stood up and pulled Trunks up from his chair.

"C'mon Trunks. Gohan and I are going to take you to the lab." Bulma said tearfully. She walked towards the lab and Trunks blindly followed her. Gohan followed Trunks, scowling.

"That fucking android, she's gonna pay for doing this to Trunks!" Gohan growled. They reached the lab and Bulma ushered them inside.

"Should we test for STD's Gohan? Can Saiyans even get STD's?" Bulma asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know. But it's still better to be safe then sorry." Gohan said.

"Trunks, come here honey." Bulma said. She took out some testing equipment and began to run her tests...

A little while later...

"I have the results Gohan." Bulma announced. Gohan looked at Bulma with curiousity.

"Well?" Gohan asked impatiently. Bulma sighed and looked at the papers in her hands.

"Well, thank Kami that he doesn't have an STD..." Bulma said trailing off. Gohan sighed in relief. "However..." Bulma continued.

"What?" Gohan asked concerned.

"I found semen on him, so he released." Bulma said softly.

"But, she beat the shit out of him! How? How could he possibly have felt an ounce of pleasure?" Gohan asked perplexed.

"She could have beat him into submission then got him, so technically, she wasn't hurting him and raping him at the same time. You probably would've too, if put into such a position." Bulma said in a cold voice.

"Do you think he released inside of her? Or did he pull out?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks was probably inside of her when he did release, so there is a good chance that 18 could have gotten impregnated." Bulma said nervously. She started pacing the room and chewed on her lip nervously.

"Can androids have babies?" Gohan asked.

"Some may not be able to, but this paticular model is fertile because they were humans and now have some robotic parts, making them more efficient." Bulma explained. Gohan clenched his fists and sat down on one of the chairs in the lab.

"Let's hope to Kami that she isn't pregnant." Gohan said darkly. Bulma continued pacing and chewing on her lip.

"Poor Trunks." Bulma murmured.

"Bulma, I'll make her pay for this. She won't get away with it." Gohan said, his face set in determination.

"Gohan, maybe Trunks will want to get his own revenge." Buma suggested.

"But he's not a Super Saiyan yet!" Gohan protested. Bulma turned to look at Gohan.

"He may be one soon." Bulma said seriously.

"What makes you think that?" Gohan asked.

"As soon as it sinks in Trunks will be furious, he has his father's temper." Bulma declared.

"If he becomes a Super Saiyan... then we can destroy them, and have a future again." Gohan said slowly.

"Let's hope he becomes a Super Saiyan Gohan." Bulma said. Gohan got up and started pacing the room.

"Hope." He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Trunks awoke slowly and attempted to sit up.  
"My fucking head…" He muttered, failing to sit up. He looked around and a look of confusion graced his features. "I'm in the lab… what happened?" he wondered out loud.

He gripped the cool, white sheets tightly as he attempted to remember what had happened today. His face suddenly became considerably pale and nearly vomited. "She raped me…" He said, angry and ashamed. He pounded the lab cot angrily and a feral growl rumbled in his throat. He looked down at his hands, which were in his lap, and he clenched them. "But it felt… not as painful as I expected… maybe even good." He murmured absently.

He hunched up his back and felt hot tears sting at his eyes. "I was raped, yet I somehow came. Kami dammit!" he wiped away his tears and he sat up straight again.

He pounded the cot again and felt his anger rise. He was angry at her and angry at himself. Bulma and Gohan walked into that section of the lab and looked at Trunks.

"Trunks you're awake." Bulma said quietly. She walked over to her only son and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Like shit." Trunks muttered bitterly.  
"Trunks, honey…"  
"I don't want your pity or your sympathy mother!" Trunks growled angrily.  
"Trunks, I just want you to know that I still love you very much." Bulma whispered. She placed a kiss on her son's cheek and ruffled his hair. A guilty look now replaced the frown and Trunks looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry it's just that."  
"Shh, it's okay Trunks. I understand." She said warmly. Gohan walked over to his student's cot and looked down at him.

"I'm so sorry Trunks. I should've fought her instead." Gohan said regretfully.  
"Gohan, you didn't know, we couldn't have prevented this." Trunks said darkly.  
"I know, but I feel as though I let you down Trunks." Gohan replied remorsefully.  
"Gohan, if it's anyone who let me down, it's myself." Trunks said woefully.

"Trunks, please don't blame yourself." Gohan pleaded.  
"Gohan, I don't want to speak about it anymore." Trunks said dully. He sat up and attempted to stand up. He nearly fell over before Gohan caught him and supported the teenager.  
"Trunks, how about you have a nice, warm bath?" Bulma suggested.  
"Fine, I need to get her scent off of me anyway." Trunks spat out, his face working into a snarl.

Gohan helped Trunks walk to the bathroom, while Bulma followed them.  
"Trunks, do you need any help?" Gohan asked concerned. Trunks nodded his head weakly and blushed an bright red.

"It's okay Trunks, it's just that you are probably too sore to move, that's all." Bulma said.  
"I know, it's just I don't want you to see the bruises…" Trunks murmured.  
"I'll leave you some privacy Trunks." Bulma said before turning and walking back to the lab.  
"Trunks, take your shirt off." Gohan ordered. He turned the water on and watched the white, sparkling liguid jump into the tub.  
"It's yours Gohan." Trunks pointed out. He fingered the orange material and frowned.  
"So? It's a shirt, take it off." Gohan said uncaringly. Trunks slowly and painfully pulled the shirt off of his battered body.

"Gohan?" Trunks questioned quietly.  
"Yeah?" Gohan asked, more softly this time.  
"It was…" Trunks trailed off, embarrassed to say anymore. Gohan helped Trunks ease himself into the tub and he grabbed a washcloth.  
"It was what?" Gohan asked. Trunks blushed again and he bowed his head down.  
"She was… tight." Trunks choked out embarrassedly. Gohan chuckled and grabbed a bar of soap.

"Trunks, all women are tight like that. It's to make us feel more friction and you know…" Gohan explained. He started to scrub Trunks' back.  
"Yeah, but it was also warm…and… moist…" Trunks trailed off, flustered. Gohan scrubbed Trunks' right arm.

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?" Gohan asked warmly. Trunks blushed a little more and nodded his head. Gohan moved to his left arm and continued washing.  
"Yeah, it felt… good." Trunks said shyly.

"Maybe next time, you should get her, show her who's boss." Gohan said seriously. Trunks scowled and nodded his head. Gohan handed him the soap and Trunks washed his own chest.  
"I'm going to use my anger and become a Super Saiyan." He declared. He gripped the soap tightly and it flew into the air. It smacked against the wall and plopped into the water. Gohan picked the soap up and handed it to Trunks. Trunks looked at the soap as if it were Juuhachi-gou herself. "If I get her back then won't I be a rapist too?" Trunks asked

Gohan furrowed his brow thoughtfully.  
"Let's think of it like this. You rape me I rape you back." Gohan said.  
"Oh, okay." Trunks said nodding his head.  
"She's going to get it good." Gohan said determinedly.  
"Gohan, did she ever… get you before?" Trunks asked. Gohan tensed up and looked at Trunks seriously.

"Yeah, several times." Gohan whispered. Trunks froze and stared at his master in shock.  
"Y-you mean t-that she r-raped you?!" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded his head solemnly.  
"I was 14 the first time she got me." Gohan said, looking at the floor. "Every now and then she would do it again. She like me because I was quote on quote 'equipt'. I was confused like you are because it felt good, but she was violating me and I've always held a grudge against her. That's why I seem to hate her so much." Gohan explained softly.

"Didn't you tell anybody?" Trunks asked. Gohan shook his head.  
"I was too embarrassed, so I just was submissive so she wouldn't have to beat me up too badly." Gohan murmured uncomfortably.  
"You want a crack at her too then?" Trunks asked. Gohan shook his head. "Why not?" Trunks asked.

"I don't want to cheat on Vid." Gohan abrubtly shut his mouth and blushed.  
"Vid who?" Trunks asked.  
"A girl…" Gohan trailed off. He blushed and wrung his hands nervously.  
"A girl? How old is she?" Trunks asked.  
"My age, 25." Gohan replied.  
"You have a girlfriend?" Trunks asked curiously.  
"Yes, she heals my pain." Gohan whispered passionately.  
"So what's her name?" Trunks asked.  
"Videl Satan." Gohan responded. Trunks grinned.  
"So?"  
"So what?" Gohan questioned.  
"Do you guys…?" Trunks inquired. Gohan blushed beet red.  
"That's none of your business." Gohan said embarrassedly.

"Just curious, that's all." Trunks said innocently.  
"Little bastard." Gohan teased. Trunks grinned and splashed Gohan with the bathtub water.  
"Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G!" Trunks chanted.  
"Trunks if you were a Super Saiyan then I'd kick you're butt right now!" Gohan threatened.

Trunks plopped back down into the tub and grinned.  
"I think that it's nice that you have someone to love." Trunks said thoughtfully. Gohan calmed down and sat down on the til floor.

"You really think so?" Gohan asked.  
"It's nice, seriously, you should marry her and never let her go." Trunks advised. Gohan's face portrayed the classic 'Son' grin.  
"Maybe I should." Gohan said. Trunks grinned.  
"I better get to be the best man!" He warned. Gohan gave Trunks a noogie.  
"With the way you're going, you won't even make it out of this bathroom alive!" Gohan threatened. Trunks just laughed at his sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trunks groaned and wiped the blood trailing from his lip. He picked himself up off the floor and sighed.

"Why can't I reach Super Saiyan?!" He inquired angrily. He punched at his invisible enemy and then did a flip. "Damn Juuhachi-gou." He muttered to himself. He shook his head and continued training. "I'm going to use this anger!" He exclaimed. He heard chuckling and turned at the sound.

"Still can't achieve it?" Gohan questioned. Trunks shook his head and sighed.

"No, I-I just can't draw enough anger and power Gohan." Trunks confessed. Gohan crossed his arms and walked over to the younger man.

"I have faith in you Trunks, you are the prince of Saiyans, this is only a trifle annoyance. You can and will be a Super Saiyan one day." Gohan said earnestly.

"Yeah, but when?" Trunks asked defeatedly.

"When it is time." Gohan said wisely. Trunks crossed his arms and scowled.

"When can we fight the androids?" He asked impatiently.

"When they start attacking villages again." Gohan said simply. Trunks growled and clenched his fists. "Really wanna get her, huh?" Gohan asked amusedly. Trunks gave Gohan the 'what are you, an idiot?' look.

"I want to get her back, make her pay." He said furiously.

"Are you really all that mad about this? Or do you just want to fuck her blind?" Gohan asked. Without thinking, Trunks sent a ki blast at Gohan, who deflected it.

"What are you thinking?! I just want to get her back!" Trunks objected. He turned and walked out of the gravity chamber, leaving Gohan alone.

A week later…

"They're attacking again! We need to go!" Gohan exclaimed. Trunks smirked and licked his lips unconsciously.

"See you later ma, Chichi-san." Trunks said with a wave of the hand. He and Gohan turned and walked out of the kitchen, to fight the twin terrors.

"Be careful boys!" Chichi called after them. Bulma shook her head and took a sip from her cup of tea.

"They are about… 4, maybe 5 miles away." Trunks estimated. Gohan nodded his head and sped up his flying to match Trunks's.

"So, now you're going to fuck her blind?" Gohan teased. Trunks glared at Gohan and threatened him with a fist. "I was just joking! For Kami's sake Trunks!" Gohan declared. They continued flying in silence until they landed about 10 feet away from the androids. Juunana-gou cocked his head and looked at Trunks and Gohan with his cold, icy eyes.

"Hey, Juuhachi, here are your two lover boys." He said amusedly. Gohan and Trunks snarled at him and his sister. Juuhachi tucked a cornsilken strand of hair behind her ear and smirked at her 'lover boys'.

"So nice to see you two looking so well." Juuhachi commented. If looks could kill, Trunks would have Juuhachi on the ground in seconds flat. Juuhachi gave a cold, calculated smirk and then crossed her arms. "Still a little ticked, huh Purple?" She questioned. Trunks clenched his fists tighter and then glanced at Gohan.

"Get her brother, I have a score to settle with this whore." He growled. Gohan shook his head and walked over to Juunana-gou.

"Let's go elsewhere, I can tell that boy is on a rampage." Juunana suggested. Gohan nodded in agreement and flew off with Juunana-gou.

"So, Purple, who've you been?" Juuhachi inquired. Trunks gritted his teeth and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I've been splendid." He hissed through his teeth. Juuhachi smirked and got into fighting stance.

"So, show me what you've learned." She said coolly. Trunks fazed out of sight and appeared right in front of her, taking her by surprise. "Faster ne?" She asked. Trunks took her wrists into his hands and squeezed them painfully. She winced slightly and then glared at him. "Are we fighting or not?" She demanded. Trunks smirked and leaned closer to the blond beauty.

"We're not fighting this time." He said murderously. Juuhachi looked at him with a look of curiousness on her features. She then grinned.

"Oh, I get it, you're mad at me and now you want to talk things out because secretly you have a crush on me… hmm… sound right?" She questioned. Trunks shook his head and frowned harder if possible.

"I'm just going to get revenge, that's all." Trunks said as sweetly as he could. Juuhachi frowned at him.

"And what would that be?" She asked seductively. Trunks suppressed a shiver as her question caressed him in the worst way.

'You're making me want you more and more.' He silently thought. He turned his attention back to the blond beauty before him.

"It would be me ravaging that tasty little body of yours." Trunks murmured in a sultry tone. Now it was her turn to suppress a shiver.

"Well then Purple, ravage me." She ordered simply. Trunks didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly forced her to the ground, spreading his weight evenly about her. She smirked up at him and ripped his long sleeved shirt from his body, running her eyes over his exposed chest. Trunks grinned down at her and ripped her shirt off with much more force. The rest of their clothing quickly joined the pile and Trunks hungrily nipped at Juuhachi's neck. She allowed him access to her neck and closed her eyes as Trunks nipped, licked, and kissed her pale skin. He trailed down to her collarbone and then down to her breasts, taking them into his mouth eagerly. Juuhachi moaned softly and ran her hands down his muscled sides. Trunks continued his exploration of her body, licking her stomach, then her navel. He moved down to her womanhood, spreading the folds of skin apart and invading the space with his fingers and tongue. Juuhachi arched her back and cried out, the sensations causing her to burn with passion. She fisted her hands in Trunks's short, lavender locks, thrusting her hips to his pleasuring mouth. Juuhachi couldn't stand it anymore and released her sweet juices into Trunks's mouth. Trunks eagerly lapped up the warm fluid and chuckled. Juuhachi was covered in sweat and panting. "Oh…Kami…Trunks." She said exhaustedly. Trunks only smirked.

"Yes?" He asked seductively. Juuhachi gripped his shoulders and glared up at him.

"I want you in me now!" She said forcfully. Trunks placed himself near her entrance and gripped her hips gently. He gently teased her with his manhood and she shuddered. "D-don't tease me!" She gasped. Trunks smirked once more and then sharply thrust himself into her tight depths. She cried out softly, digging her nails into his shoulders. Trunks hissed in pleasure and pulled himself out, thrusting back into her quickly. Juuhachi-gou dug her nails even deeper into his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Faster and harder." Juuhachi ordered. Trunks braced himself and began to thrust in and out of her faster, groaning in pleasure. Juuhachi threw her head back and moaned, pleasure washing over her from Trunks ministrations. She arched her back and thrust her hips to grind with his. Trunks felt his power level rising and rising, but ignored it because of how much he was enjoying himself. They moved together working to find release, until finally it came, crashing violently upon them. Trunks braced himself as Juuhachis walls tightened around him and her warm juices surrounded him. He suddenly stiffened, releasing his seed deep into her, panting all the while, not realizing his newly found power. He collapsed on the blonde, deadly android and lay there, trying to catch his breath.

Juuhachi ran her hand through his golden, stiff hair and looked up at him in wonderment. Trunks looked back down at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked bluntly. Juuhachi pulled her slim fingers through his hair once more and then grinned. She leaned up to him and gently whispered in his ear.

"You're a Super Saiyan." Trunks froze and then looked over his body, which was covered in a golden glow. He blinked in amazement then smirked. He had finally reached the coveted position of being a Super Saiyan, and it felt good. "So I suppose you're going to kill me now with your new power." Juuhachi said coldly, almost sadly. Trunks gently grabbed her wrists and looked into her icy, blue eyes.

"No, I'm not going to kill you now." He declared. Juuhachi blinked in confusion then frowned.

"Why not?" She questioned. She wasn't angry, more puzzled than anything. Trunks grinned then nibbled on her earlobe.

"You're my new toy, and I still want to play with you for weeks to come." He said simply. Juuhachi arched one pale brow at the boy questioningly.

"I'm you're bitch? What's in it for me?" She asked. Trunks chuckled.

"Isn't the sex enough?" Trunks replied. Juhachi wrapped her arms around the demi-Saiyan and pulled him onto of her. She grinned and licked at his ear.

"It is, for now."


End file.
